Bartolomeo
Summary Bartolomeo the Cannibal is a Super Rookie that became a contender of the Corrida Colosseum, and won the Block B battle. He has eaten the Barrier-Barrier Fruit (Bari Bari no Mi), which allows him to generate extremely durable barriers at will. Despite his rough appearance, he is actually an extremely enthusiastic and dedicated fan of the Straw Hat Pirates (Luffy and Zoro in particular), having followed their exploits since their time in Logue Town. So when he finally meets them in Dressrosa, he makes for a valuable ally in the fight against Doflamingo. Despite being called "The Cannibal", he doesn't actually eat human flesh; instead it's a Japanese saying that references the fact that spending time with Bartolomeo, who is incredibly abrasive and annoying, is roughly akin to him slowly eating you alive. He has a bounty of 200,000,000 Berries. After Doflamingo's defeat, he and his crew become, through lottery with their allies, the 2nd division of Luffy's fleet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B physically, At least 7-A with barriers Name: Bartolomeo, epithet "Cannibal" Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 24 Classification: Human, Captain of the Barto Club Pirates, Captain of the Second Ship of the Straw Hat Grand Fleet, Paramecia Devil Fruit user, Former Mafia Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Forcefield Creation (Can create barriers for protection and launch forcefields to strike an opponent), Size Manipulation (For his barriers), Platform Creation. Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ physically (Knocked out Gladius), At least Mountain level with barriers (One-shot Elizabello II) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Fully capable of dodging Gladius' attacks) Lifting Strength: Class G via powerscaling Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ physically, At least Mountain Class with barriers Durability: At least Small City level+ physically (Took Gladius' fashion punk at point blank range inside of his barrier ball), At least Mountain level with barriers (Successfully defended against Hakuba's attacks and the shockwave produced from Elizabello II's charged King Punch without any sign of a scratch at very close range) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, potentially hundreds of meters with Barriers (Via this) Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Skilled Combatant, extremely cocky however (Though this is somewhat justified due to the fact that his barriers effectively make him invincible compared to other characters in verse) Weaknesses: Standard Devil Fruit users weaknesses. He can set up one barrier at the time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Bari Bari no Mi (Barrier Barrier Fruit):' A Paramecia type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to form invisible barriers, though they can be solidified to become visibly transparent. This protects the user from attacks from either front or back. The barriers appear to be immovable by any outside force. *'Barrier Crash:' Bartolomeo forms a transparent barrier in front of himself and sends it towards enemy so fast it crushes his enemy. *'Barrier Bulls:' Similar to Barrier Crash but with a much wider range. *'Barrier Ball:' Bart form a transparent barrier in the shape of ball that he can encased himself in. *'Bari Bari no Pistol:' Obviously inspired by Luffy, Barto form a barrier around his fist and punches his opponent. Bari Bari no Mi Infobox.png Barrière Crash.gif Barrier bulls.png Barrier-no-pistol.jpg Bartolomeo's_Barrier_Punch.gif Gallery Bartolomeo_the_cannibal_by_bodskih-dbcd1eg.png Dbcd1ec-8c47aef9-d568-4f04-b949-1357ae6e263a.png Bartolomeo_render_by_namyle_d9c8os8-fullview.png Bartolomeo_4th_Eyecatcher_Face.png Barto.gif Bartoluffy.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Anti-villains Category:Sailors Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Size-Shifters Category:Glyph Users Category:Tier 7